mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeepers Creepers
Jeepers Creepers is an ancient scarecrow-like creature who feeds on human beings for 23 days every 23rd spring for certain unknown reasons. Info Jeepers Creepers is a creature that eats body parts of his victims every 23 years, that seems nearly invincible. At first it was thought to be some kind of Devil worshipper or Jonathan Crane when Jarry Jenner found Creep's self portraits. It has wispy blond white hair. It seems capable of speech, like Azazel and Ogre. One of his earliest known attacks was on couple Benny Brandon and Darla Kleeway. He ripped Darla's head off and later sew it back on and smashed up their car with the head. The odd killing became sort of a legend in the area. Appetite The Jeepers Creepers has the ability to regenerate any part of his body by devouring a similar part from a victim. In this manner, he has lived since biblical times, replenishing his deteriorated body by ingesting human flesh and organs. The ability also works as a form of healing factor, as Creepers can discard injured or maimed body parts after ingesting a replacement version. Weapons Jeepers Creepers employs a variety of weapons in his pursuit for food. He commonly carries daggers and shurikens made from the flesh and bones of his victims (and possibly himself). He also uses a medieval battle axe, which may indicate that he has indeed lived here during the medieval times millenias ago. The weapons he creates are shown to move on their own accord, as knife flies across a room under its own power, travelling through a leather lamp before embedding into a nearby wall. The same knife has been converted into a harpoon-like weapon to be used against Jeepers Creepers by allowing it to guide itself to its target. His Truck The Creepers also drives a very large, old-fashioned, rusted truck equipped with a cow catcher on the front, which he uses to transport bodies (dead or alive, not the band) to a cave underneath an old church through a sewer pipe where he sews his victims to the ceiling that he calls himself the: "House of Payne (pain)". He also uses his truck to scare potential victims. The license plate on his truck reads misspelled "BAGEL DOUGHNAT". The truck can attain unusually high speeds (at least 100000000mph) despite its decrepit exterior. Immortality In addition to his regenerative powers, Jeepers Creepers is quite resilient. He was run over several times and was still alive, he then sprouted a bat-like wings. He was also impaled with harpoons multiple times yet retained the ability to move, including several head wounds. The Creep only stops moving when it reaches its hibernation period. Actions in the 60's In spring of 1962, siblings Trish and her brother Jarry Jenner are coming home from college. As they drive through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, a mysterious driver in a rusty old truck tries to run them off the road. After letting the vehicle pass them, they later see the same truck in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what looks to be bodies in old canvas tarps, into a large piece of metal culvert sticking out of the ground next to an old abandoned church. The driver, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and tries to run them off the road a second time, Jarry insists they go back and investigate. Jarry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Rats appear in front of him and he jerks off to them due to his zoophilia-tic disease and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe badly cutting himself emo-style. At the bottom, he finds a dying boy, with a huge stitch across his torso, he tries to tell him something but dies before he can. He finds Benny and Darla sewn together, along with hundreds of bodies sewn together, covering the walls of a massive cavern beneath the church. Jarry can not reach the end of the culvert which looms above his head, so he looks around and finally finds a passage up through the old church. Visibly traumatised by what he has seen, he and Trish flee the scene and stop at a gas station where they contact the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezebel Hartman, who warns them that they are in terrible danger. She plays Jeepers Creepers' theme song on the old music thingy and tells them that when they hear his theme song in their bloody heads, they will be in extreme danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. Shortly after the police arrive and Jarry tells his story, word arises that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. Within moments, witnesses at the gas station claim to have spotted someone ransacking the siblings' car and sniffing all of the clothes they had kept in it. Trish and Jarry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. As they travel they hear a newer version of the song, then the police is attacked and killed by a mysterious driver of an old truck. While Trish and Jarry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his o' truck. Jarry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the eccentric attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and into her house, she runs in and the driver stabs her through the torso with a meant cleaver and kills her. They manage to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realised his inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezebel shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezebel tells them the true nature of the mysterious creature: it is an ancient scarecrow creature known as "Jeepers Creepers", which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which upon consumption, forms parts of his own body. She also tells them that it seeks out his victims through fear, and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Jarry, he has found something it likes, but she does not know what. The wounded Jeepers attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells, determined to avenge all the trouble Jarry and Trish caused him. After he feasts on prisoners to heal, he is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezebel guides Trish and Jarry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while Jeepers Creepers' theme song will be playing in the background. Creepers heads towards Jezebel and rapes her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish and Jarry. Jeepers catches up and captures Jarry. Trish tries to reason with him, and attempts to give her life for her brother's. Creeper appears to consider it but ultimately decides that Jarry is a better choice than Trish. The police burst in and take aim, but Jeepers escapes out the window with Jarry. The next day, Trish, contemplating Jarry's fate, is picked up by her parents, and Jezebel returns home in regret. The final scene shows Creepers in his new sexy-ass hideout, an abandoned meat packing factory, where folk finally learns what Creepers wanted: by ripping out the back of Jarry's head, it has taken his brains, leaving Jarry's body a brainless, motionless corpse, with Creepers implanting himself brains, giving him the ability to learn stuff and get knowledge. In a brief shot of tomorrow morning at 7 AM, Jeepers Creepers' truck drives by a shed, with the driver side window rolled down and Creepers evilly smiling at you. 80's Attacks In late 1983's, a farmer named Jack Traggart Sr., and his son, Jack Jr. are talking, while the farmer's younger son, Billy, wanders through the cornfield. One of the scarecrows in the field suddenly comes to life, grabs Billy and sprouts his giant bat-looking wings, disappearing into the sky with him, leaving both Jacks horrified and stunned. Elsewhere, a school bus carrying a group of basketball champions and ugly-ass poor cheerleaders (one of them was a cripple and a commie) are on their way home after winning the championships, the boys chant Mi Mamo se Fajn, holding up a banner at the windows to show a passing truck. The cheerleaders sit and pray Lucifer for the noise to stop, but just as they are chatting, one of the tires burst sending the bus to a violent stop. Upon inspection by Betty, the bus driver, and the two chaperones/coaches, they find the tire has been completely destroyed. They contemplate on what to do, asking for help over the radio, but when it becomes clear that there's no signal getting to the radio they decide to drive slowly on the remaining tire. Jack Sr. meanwhile builds a homemade harpoon to set out on a personal mission for Jeepers Creeper. Back on East 9, the bus is slowly making its way through the Highway. Scotty and Runda discuss the championship and how he is the one that got them into the championships. Minnie who is asleep, falls into a dream, she sees Jarry and Billy on the side of the road frantically warning them to turn back, that Creepers is coming for them. She notices Creepers running through the cornfield ahead of the bus, and he tosses a shuriken into the remaining tire sending the bus onto the back rim, rendering it useless and unmovable. Betty tells them all to vacate whilst she and one of the coaches sets up flares, but on another inspection. She sees the same shuriken in the second tire, getting suspicious, she alerts one of the other coaches and suspects foul play, she then orders the confused teens back on the bus and to close the doors. One of the coaches is suddenly grabbed and lifted up into the sky suddenly, all the while the kids get back on the bus. One of the students tries to reach someone on the radio but is unsuccessful. Betty, now paranoid, is setting more flares whilst the coach looks for the other coach and Betty lights the last flare and she also, is grabbed and taken away. The final coach is then taken away after standing at the entrance doors to the bus, the kids try to pull him down again but are unsuccessful. When the kids lock themselves inside the bus, Creepers makes his presence known, lurking round the doors and climbing the windows smelling the fear from the teens. He then climbs atop the bus. Scotty orders Bucky to drive the bus to civilisation, but he says it will be impossible the back sitting on the rim. Creepers then looks in from the back of the bus, picking the teens he wants, one by one (if anyone of them is Hispanic, then Juan by Juan). Minnie falls unconscious, having another dream that later turns out to be the rest of her nightmare, where Jarry's spirit tells her everything about Jeepers. Waking up, she tells her friends from what she had learned, forcing them to try some radioing for some help; however, some are sceptical, thinking Minnie has been doing drugs. The teens leave the bus to head for a nearby farm, believing that Creepers is gone. They do not realise that Jeepers is just waiting for them. Jeepers Creepers chases the scared teens into a wide field, killing two of them. One of the teens, Bucky, returns to the bus with two others. Just as Creepers attempts to grab him, the Traggarts, having tracked down the abandoned bus with help from Minnie, arrive and flash their car lights at the Creepers, forcing him to drop Bucky. As Jack Sr. shines the light on the Creepers, Jeepers releases his wings. Jack Sr. fires the harpoon through Jeepers, and Creepers grabs the harpoon after he is hit. Creepers start to pull the truck (as the harpoon is connected to the machine by a rope) until it throws the harpoon back at the Traggarts, who narrowly dodge the weapon. Creepers then tries to fly through the bus, but Jack Sr. places another harpoon in the machine and shoots Jeepers again. But Creepers survive, and pulls the truck so hard that it flips over, although both Traggarts escape at the last moment. Three teens, Izzy, Runda and Double D (not DD Warner) find an abandoned truck sitting in the middle of the field, while its driver became another victim of Creepers. Jeepers Creepers approaches as the three teens hijack the truck. As Creepers chases the truck, Izzy pushes Runda out of the truck. Izzy, who's driving, then jumps out and runs away after crashing the truck into Jeepers, while the truck flips and is set ablaze. Jeepers Creepers loses his wings, right arm and left leg but he still pursues Double D, who is severely injured. As Creepers is about to eat Double D, Jack Sr., who managed to repair the harpoon machine, shoots Creepers straight in the head. Severely injured, Creepers is unable to defend himself as Jack Sr. proceeds to use a spare harpoon to stab Jeepers continuously through the chest until he runs out of breath. At the same time, Jeepers apparently succumbs to his wounds. Minnie, the medium teenager, tells Jack Sr. that Creepers is not dead, but has gone into hibernation for another 23 years and will be back afterwards. 23 years later, kids have heard about the creature the farmer has killed and desire to see it. They pay their $5 to see the "attraction"; named "Scarecrow out of Hell". The kids look up to find Jeepers Creepers, with his body parts sewed back together, crucified to the wall as a tourist attraction. An elderly Jack Sr. is seated by the harpoon gun, which is loaded and aimed directly at the beast's head. One of the teenagers asks if he is waiting for something, and Jack Sr. responds: "About three more days... give or take a day or two", meaning Creepers will indeed revive. Personality and traits Jeepers Creepers is shown to have a rather twisted and dishonourable personality. He seems to enjoy toying with his victims before killing them. By doing this he is not only able to amuse himself, but he also works well in igniting more fear in his victims. However, once his time on earth nears his end, Creepers can be ruthless, merciless, and vituperative, so he will continue to pursue his victims even when severely injured. Sometimes, Creepers may display more of a laid-back, almost human personality, with Texan accent. He even uses some of the little time he has on earth to make grotesque artwork from the bodies of his victims while listening to music. However, once his time draws to a close, Jeepers Creepers begins to put his full power to use. Instead of playing road games with his victims and blending into human society, he cuts right to the chase and ruthlessly hunts down his victims stopping only when he wants to "pick them out". Despite being mostly animal-like and rarely talking, Creepers does display some more human emotions and intelligence. He is shown to understand emotions such as amusement, anger, pain, and fear and at one brief moment, it is hinted that he may understand compassion. When Trish begs him to take her instead of Jarry, Jeepers Creepers listens to her and seems to give her offer some thought rather than just immediately flying away. Nonetheless, Creepers shows no empathy for his victims and even goes so far as to turn their bodies into macabre art pieces which he then hangs on his wall like a hunting trophy. Despite being millions of years old, Jeepers Creepers seems to possess a very advanced understanding of modern human technology, weapons and anatomy. He is able to drive a truck with no difficulty at all and even with his ugly, large feet and has even found a way to make it travel at speeds that it normally would not be capable of. He also seems to understand the process of taxidermy as he is able keep human bodies perfectly preserved for centuries and even uses left-over body parts to craft his weapons. Another strange thing to add is that, despite being somewhat heartless and evil, Creepers does not seem to kill people indiscriminately, only going after the people he chooses, and sparing the rest. This might be due to the fact that he does not have time to do so or that he simply doesn't like to kill unnecessarily. This last idea, although less probable, can indicate that he does not kill people out of pleasure, but out of necessity, despite showing a degree of sadistic amusement when hunting his victims. Trivia *Creepers does not seem to discriminate between the victims, he chooses going so far as killing children in order to continue surviving. An evidence of this is the fact that there were missing children posters displayed in the Poho police department, to which we can assume Jeepers is responsible for. *The Creeper is also shown to be incredibly shrewd, conniving, manipulative, and calculating when pursing his victims. He does not go full force on his victims unless they prove to be a challenge or if his time is short. Instead, he seems to prefer studying his victims from a distance by either donning a disguise or disabling their vehicles. By doing this he can decide which ones would be the best candidates for him to pursue and strategically figure out how to catch them with the least difficulty. Gallery Creepers_standin'.jpg|Creepers standin' n' starin' at you, mate. Creepers_figure.jpg|An action figure of the Creep. Jeepers_Creepers_truck.jpg|Jeepers wants to know what's eating you. Jeepers_Creepers.jpg|Jeepers' eye looking thro a scarecrow's head. Jeppers_Creepers_2.jpg|Jeep is comin' to getcha'. Jeepers_face.jpeg|Jeepers' creepy-ass face is lookin' at you. Creepers scarecrow.jpg|Creepers as a scarecrow with a noose. Theme song As said a million times before, Creepers' theme song is Jeepers Creepers, which was also used in the film. Category:Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Scary! Category:Antagonists Category:Non Humans Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:! Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Sadists Category:Evil Genius Category:Old Farts Category:Misanthropes Category:Pure Evil Category:Characters who can fly Category:Aryans Category:Chaotic Evil